


Gravity Ain't An Excuse

by surskitty



Series: Step Aside and See the World [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, I don't want to die a virgin, M/M, Mid-Canon, Week 3 Day 5, meanwhile Konishi's stuck waiting outside Mexican Dog wondering how they're possibly taking so long, sex in a public bathroom, she's going to be so pissed if they got food poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days left, and the world is ending; if there's ever a time to find a quiet spot for a little bit and bang your Partner, this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Ain't An Excuse

Two days left, if that. Two days _if they're lucky,_ and Neku's not exactly inclined to trust in luck right now, not with the reapers after them and everyone in the whole damn city acting weird. If Neku never hears that creepy chanting again, it'll be too soon; pity he can't keep the shit **out of his head.**

At least it's quiet in the shops. "We're fucked, aren't we," he says as they scarf down a hotdog, and Beat's quiet for a moment.

"Yeah," he says, staring at the chili on his fingers. "Yeah, we kinda are, man, but no giving up now, huh?"

"Of course not," he agrees, and he looks to see how far away the cashier is. _Fuck,_ it's creepy how nobody's shopping but people keep remembering to show up for work. And yet nobody else thinks this is weird! How the **hell** \-- "So, uh, I know we're in a rush, but there's something I've been thinking, and ...."

"Yeah, bro?"

"I don't want to die a virgin," he blurts out. "I mean, we already did, but -- Beat, the world is ending and _I have never gotten laid._ "

"Phones," he says, and -- "Bro. Neku. Yo, Neku."

Oh god. "... Yeah?" he says, a bit cautious.

Beat scratches his head, and if Neku's face is hot, at least Beat's is, too, and he really should've picked some time other than when they're eating fucking hotdogs to bring this up. "Me neither," he admits, and this is up there for the most awkward conversation of their **lives.** (Deaths. Whatever.) "I mean, it's not like I couldn't've --"

"Yeah?" Neku says, interested despite himself, and Beat's shoulders are red. (Also really pretty. Neku should probably not be thinking about that right now.)

"Okay, no," he admits. "I mean, we're fifteen; who the fuck **has** gotten laid at our age? Not me, that's for sure; I ain't never even been on a date."

Deep breath, Neku. Deep breath. Okay, good, the cashier's not paying attention, though he tries not to listen to the people outside. "Do you want to?" he blurts out, and Beat stares at him for a second before burying his face in his cola.

**"I don't know,"** he moans, and Neku feels himself dying inside. (It'll match his outside, too.) "I don't wanna die, bro, and we gotta get to the River and find the composer, and we gotta save Rhyme and --" He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath of his own. "... do you?" he mumbles, and Neku shoves a chili dog in his mouth to keep from answering.

He trusts Beat, but this's moving _way_ too fast for Neku's liking. They've only been friends for a few days, for fuck's sake. Still, though, there is a **lot** of human experience Neku's missed out on by having his head up his ass, and if he had to pick someone he barely knows, he'd pick Beat. He wouldn't have brought it up otherwise.

(Plus, Beat's really hot, and Neku might not be too used to thinking about that kind of thing in anything other than the abstract, but he glances at those fabulous arm muscles and remembers seeing him on a skateboard and god is he glad he wears baggy pants. Fucking piece of shit hormones.)

"We'll fix everything, I promise," Neku says, swallowing, and he wipes some of the cheese sauce off his face. Beat's watching his hands, he notices, and Neku shuffles. God, this is so fucking awkward. He's the one who made it so, though, and he's got to stick it out. "But I kind of think we ought to plan for in case we don't."

"What's there to plan for?!" Beat yells, and Neku winces. He doesn't **want** the cashier's attention, but -- oh, good, he's ... zoning out and saying something about a light of true redemption. Wait, no, that's bad. "You're probably right, though, bro. Anything you think we should do before we check this keypin?"

"I can think of one," he mumbles, and Beat looks up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, okay," he says, and Neku watches in amusement as he gets up and escapes off to the restroom. It's going to be fucking hard to fuck if they're too embarrassed to look at each other, but them's the breaks. It's now or never, and never's looking depressingly likely, so Neku checks to make sure the cashier's not paying too much attention and cleans up their trash, before nonchalantly following along.

He's not surprised to see Beat washing his hands off and then trying to spot-clean the rest, and Beat jerks up and flushes when he comes in. "I ain't gonna judge," Neku says, and Beat nods awkwardly, giving him space to clean up, too.

"Man, I always figured I'd end up doing this all romantic-like," he mutters, and Neku's glad neither of them are looking in the mirror too much so he can't see his expression.

Neku never really thought about it at all. "You can take me on a date after we win," he says, and backpedals. "If you want to, I mean."

"That might be nice," Beat says, and his smile is so bright. Neku kind of wants to kiss it. 

Wait, shit, if they're going to do this, he probably _can_ kiss it. Kiss him. Kiss Beat. He taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, and Beat looks down at him. 

Damn, he's tall. "Can I kiss you?" Neku says, and Beat splutters, though he does nod, and Neku stands up on his toes to press his lips against his. It's a bit chaste, but it **is** his first kiss, and it's -- nice, pressing down to where he feels Beat's teeth. Beat grasps Neku's waist to steady him, and Neku hums in appreciation. His hands are firm and calloused, and Neku feels up his arms to the tough muscle and _mmmm._

Beat's smiling a little, but maybe Neku can make that even _more,_ and he pulls away just enough to hop up onto the sink counter. "Hey," Neku says, and he notices his voice sounds a bit rough.

"Hey," Beat says back, and Neku smiles at him. "You okay so far?"

"Yep," he says. "You?" Beat nods. "Awesome. You mind if I go down on you?"

"W-w-whoa, there!" Beat splutters, pulling back and flailing, and Neku tries not to laugh. "You don't have to do _that,_ man; we could always just --"

"I want to, though," he says, and it's true, actually. He hasn't tried this before, but ... Beat's a good guy who's gone through a lot of shit, and Neku wants to make him feel good. 

Nothing like death to make you appreciate life, and Beat's staring at him, chewing on his lip. "Y-yeah," he manages, "yeah, you can, but I ought to do for you, too, y'know? Otherwise it ain't real, or something like that, fuck, I don't know."

"Jack me off afterward," he advises, "and then you can pay me back once we fix this."

"You know you're gonna have to meet Rhyme if you're talking like that," Beat says, and Neku can deal with that. "Properly, I mean; I ain't gonna date anyone my sister don't like."

"We'll get her back," Neku swears, and he leans forward to kiss him again, careful not to bang their noses. Beat's got nice eyes, he realizes, and he reaches up to pull his hat off and entangle his hand in his hair. What a case of sweaty hat-hair, but Neku likes him anyway and he doesn't seem _too_ embarrassed. Just shy, and Neku looks him over to see how to do this.

This is _so_ not the kind of place he wants to sit on the floor, so he slides back against the wall and balances around the sink, then pats next to him for Beat to sit there, too. "I'm going to take your shirt off," he says, and Beat nods weakly as Neku slips his hands under the hem and brushes against his abs as he pulls it off, though he has a bit of trouble when he gets to the arms and head. Taking somebody else's clothes off is harder than he thought it would be, but Beat helps him and Neku leans forward to kiss his chest.

He really is pretty, scars and all, and Neku feels him wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Hey, Phones?" Beat says hesitantly, and Neku hums in acknowledgement, moving downward as he kisses a line on Beat's torso, unwilling to leave any of him ignored even though they're pressed for time. "I'm glad I'm with you, even if this ain't the best of circumstances. You're a great friend."

"Don't get all sappy on me now," Neku says, and he runs his hands along Beat's happy trail and belly padding, before reaching for his waistband. Beat inhales sharply, but he nods encouragingly and grips Neku's shoulders, so he goes for it. 

He'd wondered about his friends' hair, and it seems the carpet really doesn't match the drapes in this case, and he giggles at the realization. Someone else's cock right in front of him, and that's all he can think about: Beat bleaches. 

"Something wrong, bro?" Beat says, and Neku shakes himself. 

"Nah, it's cool," he says quickly. "Just was thinking about how yours looks bigger than mine." Beat flushes like Neku'd meant him to, though he isn't actually sure without checking how the size comparisons work out. Beat _seems_ bigger, anyway, and Neku grips him gently, unsure how casual he can be with somebody else's dick. 

"Huh," he goes, and Neku sees him reach for his shoulder. His hands are a bit cold, Neku notices, but then, they _are_ dead. It's nice anyway.

Neku carefully fondles the length, and it's weird how wrong it feels from this angle, how he can hear him breathing harder as he firms up, and he pushes the foreskin back as Beat inhales sharply. "Still good?" Neku checks, and Beat claps him on the back, painfully hard. 

"'s great," he says quickly, and his voice is delightfully scratchy. "Just kind of -- not used to this, I guess."

"Me neither," Neku says, and he leans forward to take the head into his mouth. Beat shoves his hand onto the counter, pushing back with a gasp, and Neku looks up at him. He's so flustered already and Neku's the one who made him so, and even if they're on a time limit, they've got time enough for this. Beat's important. 

"I ain't gonna be able to hold on long," he warns, and Neku makes an affirmative sound around his cock as Beat jerks. He's not sure how to stroke it and suck at the same time, but he tries anyway, his pale fingers beautiful against Beat's flushed cock, and he's careful as he presses his tongue around the head, unwilling to risk his gag reflex, or worse, biting him. "Fuck, Neku," he manages, and he keeps talking to him as Neku works, Beat's hands tangled in his shirt and collar, and Neku might not have thought he'd've liked giving blowjobs and he definitely wouldn't've thought he'd do so in a public restroom, where somebody could _see,_ but they don't have many options and if it means Beat keeps squirming like that, he's going to have to do that again.

Beat slaps his hand on the counter as a warning and Neku jerks back, pumping his cock a few more times as insurance, and he watches Beat as he comes, eyes screwed shut like he's in pain until he shudders and relaxes, spent.

"You all right?" Neku asks, and Beat nods shakily. 

"Thanks," he replies, a bit weak, and Neku lets him just sit there as he washes off his hands and cleans up the result. Hope he doesn't clog the sink or anything -- nah, okay, they're good. Good. "Now I guess you get yours, yeah?" he says, and Neku's only just leaned back to give him room before he's burying his hands in Neku's pants and fishing for his cock.

It's fucking _weird_ having someone else touch it, and Neku jumps. "It's good, it's good," he reassures him, but his throat's tight and he needs to swallow. Beat's a good guy. He trusts Beat.

Tell that to his cock, though, and his rough fingers might feel fucking nice but they still aren't his. "You sure, Phones?" Beat says, nervous, and Neku nods again. 

"Just do it," he orders, a bit aghast at his audacity, but Beat grins and fuck, he's adorable. Neku's got it bad and for all Beat knows, they're just friends doing for each other because otherwise it might not happen at all, and Neku kind of wants to cry, though not in a bad way. He's just -- it's _Beat,_ and how could anyone not love Beat? Who could look at this guy and think he's worthless; how could that happen to anybody, but least of all Beat.

Beat's a bit uncertain as he rubs at Neku's cock, clearly having the same disconnect Neku did, but he looks up at Neku's face and panics a little. "Hey, whoa, what's with the --"

"I'm fine," Neku says, and he is, really, forcing a smile until the thought of Beat gives him a real one. "You're just -- really great, and I'm really glad we're friends."

"Nah, man, it's you who's great," he insists, and Neku chuckles as they lean forward to kiss each other, Neku groaning a bit as Beat works at his cock with one hand and holds him close with the other, and Neku joins him, his slighter hand fitting in nicely with Beat's rougher one, and it's wonderful. 

They both can be so much better than they were, and hope's a dangerous thing but he **knows** they'll kick the composer's ass and fix everything; he won't allow it to go otherwise. 

"Beat, I --" he starts, and feels himself let go, the orgasm so much nicer purely because Beat is there, and they might have a time crunch but he knows Beat won't mind a bit of basking as he looks for the words.

"You look good, bro," Beat murmurs, and Neku clings to him, or tries to, Beat keeping him from letting his shirt touch Beat's come-splattered chest.

Oops, Neku thinks, but Beat just wipes a bit off with his finger and sticks it in his mouth, then makes a face. "Sorry to have to tell you this, but yours ain't exactly any better tasting than mine," he proclaims, and Neku bursts out laughing.

"I love you," Neku says between giggles, and Beat might be red, but he's smiling, too. They help each other clean up at the sink, one of their Mus Rattus shirts standing in for a towel, and it's nice, almost enough to stifle the creeping dread at what waits outside. 

This was a good idea, Neku thinks, and he's not wrong.

They'll win. There's no other way it could go.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Before the time is up, I can't give up on you --_  
>  _Before the time is up, I'll leave all my regrets --_  
>  _Between the lines of lies, I am lost again --_  
>  _Before the time is up, I'll never give this up!_


End file.
